Reuni
by Lin Narumi Rutherford
Summary: Sakura yang tidak pernah mengikuti acara reuni sekolahnya, kini datang ke acara itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu mendapatkan kebenaran. Kebenaran apakah yang Sakura cari? / Kalian ingat panggilan kita saat SMP? / A school memory not always be a good one. /


Aku menghela napas sambil memandang jalanan Tokyo dari atas bus yang kutumpangi. Jalanan Tokyo agak sepi malam ini dan ditambah dengan rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15, masih ada 15 menit sebelum acara itu dimulai.

Aku menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan aku ambil, haruskah aku pergi ke acara itu atau tidak. Sejujurnya, aku malas berurusan kembali dengan mereka. Namun, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera. Aku membulatkan keputusanku. Ya, aku harus datang.

.

.

.

 **Reuni**

.

Story by Lin Narumi

 _Inspired from a true story_

 _._

 _._

 _A school memory not always be a good one._

.

.

.

Aku telat 10 menit ketika mencapai pintu restoran. Tidak, aku yang berlama-lama di shelter tempat busku berhenti sebelum berjalan ke restoran di ujung belokan ini. Dengan dalih bahwa aku menunggu hujan agak reda pada kedua sahabatku saat mereka menelepon menanyakan keberadaanku. Biarlah, lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertarik datang ke acara itu.

"Sakura-chan!" Suara pemuda berambut blonde menyambutku di pintu masuk. Tangannya melambai ke arahku dari meja panjang di tengah restoran. Semua mata yang hadir di meja itu menatap antusias ke arahku. Aku melemparkan senyum manis untuk mengurangi rasa gugup ke arah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku. Mungkin mereka lupa dengan wajahku. Wajar saja, aku sudah lima tahun tidak pernah menghadiri acara reuni SMP ini. Sejak lulus SMP, aku pindah ke Kyoto dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana.

"Sak, sini." Ujar Ino sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Di sebelah Ino ada Hinata dan di seberangnya ada Naruto. Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan teman-teman kelasku yang berjumlah 30 orang itu, aku mulai mengamati wajah mereka satu per satu. Tidak banyak berubah, hanya gurat-gurat dewasa yang kini terlihat di wajah meeka.

Aku tersadar satu hal, orang yang kucari tidak datang. Aku menghela napas kesal. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah datang kesini kalau si sumber masalah itu malah tidak-

"Sasuke!"

-datang.

Aku tersedak mendengar suara lantang Naruto yang menyebutkan nama si sumber masalah yang dari tadi aku cari-cari kehadirannya. Apa aku menyuarakan isi pikiranku? Oh, ternyata tidak karena lagi-lagi seluruh mata kembali memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Dia baru datang, huh?

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Sas."

Aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Sial, walau begitu dia tetap tampan sama seperti saat aku melihatnya terakhir saat SMP. Aku mengumpat diri sendiri. Fokus, Sakura. Tujuanmu kesini bukan untuk itu.

Dengan gayanya yang angkuh, dia berjalan ke arahku. Tidak, tapi ke sebelahku karena kursi di sebelahku adalah satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di meja ini. Sial double sial, aku belum siap berhadapan dengan manusia kurang ajar ini.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat dari ekor mataku bahwa dia sedang menatap tajam ke arahku yang sedang sibuk dengan _steak_ di piringku. Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Langsung menanyakan persoalan yang menggangguku beberapa hari ini? Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tidak etis rasanya menanyakan masalah itu saat dia baru tiba. Akhirnya, aku memilih melanjutkan memotong-motong _steak_ di depanku, mengabaikan tatapan si pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sambil menyatap makanan mereka saling bertukar cerita. Mulai dari cerita Sai dan Ino yang sekarang pacaran, Naruto yang sedang _pedekate_ dengan Hinata, sampai kabar bahwa Sasuke adalah mahasiswa terbaik di Universitas Tokyo. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sesekali menimpali saat diperlukan.

"Sakura, bagaimana Kyoto?" tanya Sasori yang duduk di seberangku.

"Kyoto baik." Aku tersenyum dan kami mulai terlibat perbincangan sederhana. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan urusan kuliah masing-masing. Dari ekor mataku, aku merasakan kembali Uchiha menatapku tajam seperti saat dia baru tiba. Ada apa dengan dia, sih? Aku belum bertanya masalah itu saja, dia sudah menatapku tajam, apalagi setelah aku tanyakan mungkin dia akan membunuhku. Oke, aku mulai berlebihan. Pokoknya, kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu, Sakura.

Beberapa laki-laki mulai mengajakku mengobrol setelah Sasori pergi ke toilet. Dan lagi-lagi aku tahu Uchiha sedang menatapku tajam.

Apa dia cemburu? Aku menyangkal dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil memikirkan pikiran konyol itu.

"Kau sangat senang berbicara dengan laki-laki, eh?" suara Uchiha Sasuke di sebelahku membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya. Aku menoleh bingung ke arahnya memastikan kata-kata itu ditujukan padaku atau bukan. Mataku bersirobok dengan matanya. Sekilas membuatku merinding berhadapan dengannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Uchiha?"

"Uchiha, huh?" desisnya sinis.

"Kau harap aku memanggilmu apa? Sasuke? Jangan harap, Uchiha." Aku melihat wajahnya kesal menahan emosi. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tahu, aku selalu memanggil semua teman sekelasku dengan nama kecilnya. Sejak Sasuke membuat panggilan kurang ajar itu padaku dan teman-temanku, aku mulai memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Hubungan pertemanan itu makin memburuk karena dia terus saja memancing emosiku saat itu.

Aku mengambil sepotong pastel dari piring besar di tengah dan mengunyahnya dengan emosi. Aku merasakan panas dan gatal di tenggorokanku. Seketika aku merasa pusing dan badanku oleng ke kiri menubruk seseorang. Yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara Hinata dan Ino meneriakkan namaku.

.

 **Satu minggu yang lalu**

.

"Kalian ingat panggilan kita saat SMP?" Ino bertanya dengan serius. Saat ini aku sedang berada di Konoha's Cafe bersama dengan Ino dan Hinata. Mereka adalah sahabatku sejak SMP. Kami selalu bersama dimanapun semasa SMP. Selain Ino dan Hinata, aku juga berteman dekat dengan Tenten dan Temari. Sayang, mereka tidak bisa ikut reuni kecil kami sekarang karena masih kuliah.

" _Freak Girls_." Hinata menjawab pelan.

Aku hanya mendengar bosan. Aku sangat benci masa-masa itu saat entah kenapa seorang anak laki-laki menyematkan panggilan kurang ajar itu pada kami. Karena panggilan itulah, bukan hanya sekelas, tapi satu sekolah tahu panggilan itu. Bahkan tidak jarang kami mendengar gosip tidak enak tentang kami berlima. Apa yang salah dengan kami? Itu kata-kata yang selalu aku tanyakan. Kami hanya senang membaca buku dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan itu? Jangan bahas itu Ino. Aku muak."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau harus mendengar cerita ini dulu, Sak. Ini adalah berita menggemparkan." Ino heboh sendiri memulai ceritanya. Hinata langsung memasang posisi duduk tegak siap untuk mendengar cerita Ino, sedangkan aku hanya mengaduk milkshake di depanku dengan malas.

Ino lalu melanjutkan, "Aku mendengar ini dari Sai." Sai adalah teman sekelas kami saat SMP. Ino dan Sai mulai dekat karena berada dalam satu fakultas yang sama. "Sasuke memanggil kita dengan sebutan itu karena ingin mencari perhatian."

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan milkshake yang kuminum saat mendengar kata perhatian. Perhatian, katanya? Mencari perhatian hingga membuat hidup kami sengsara, apakah pantas disebut mencari perhatian? Cinta monyet macam apa itu?

"Mencari perhatian siapa hah?" Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, tanpa sadar tanganku menggebrak meja.

"Entahlah. Sai tidak memberi tahuku siapa. Yang pasti diantara kita berlima." Ino mencomot sepotong kentang dan memakannya. "Mungkin saja dia mencari perhatian Hinata. Kau kan banyak ditaksir laki-laki waktu SMP." Ino menambahkan.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah itu dia, Hinata. Karena kamu satu-satunya diantara kita berlima yang jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke, makanya dia mencari perhatianmu." Ino berargumen.

Diantara kami berlima Hinata paling pemalu dan jarang berbicara dengan laki-laki kalau tidak perlu. Hubungan kami dengan Sasuke sama seperti hubungan layaknya seorang teman sekelas. Sasuke juga sering berada di perpustakaan. Tempat kami mengahbiskan waktu. Dan tak jarang Sasuke ikut obrolan kami mengenai buku yang sedang kami baca. Walaupun, Sasuke lebih bisa nyambung denganku karena kesukaan buku kami sama, terutama tentang novel misteri. Sasuke mulai berubah saat menginjak semester akhir SMP.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahas masa lalu." Hinata mencoba menghentikan tuduhan yang Ino lancarkan padanya. Kami segera berganti topik yang lain. Membicarakan banyak hal tanpa kami sadari waktu sudah menjelang sore, waktunya untuk pulang. Hinata sudah dijemput oleh kakaknya, sedangkan aku dan Ino memutuskan pulang dengan bus.

"Sakura, kamu ikut acara reuni minggu depan?" Ino bertanya sesaat sebelum turun bus. Shelter pemberhentianku masih dua lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku malas sekali bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ayolah, Sak. Ini sudah reuni ke-empat yang kamu lewati. Mereka sudah lupa dengan panggilan itu kok." Aku hanya diam. "Ada saatnya kita harus mencoba berdamai dan memaafkan masa lalu, Sakura." Ino tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan turun dari bus.

Aku harusnya tahu bahwa rasa suka itu pasti ada. Rasa suka yang menyebabkan seseorang menjadi cari perhatian kepada lawan jenis. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Atas pembicaraanku hari ini dan atas fakta yang baru kuketahui hari ini. Bahwa Uchiha menyukai seseorang dulu.

.

.

"Saku."

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Ino dan Hinata duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar berwarna putih. Aku bermimpi kejadian minggu lalu saat aku tidak sadar.

"Aku di rumah sakit?" suaraku serak saat berbicara.

"Iya bodoh. Kenapa kamu asal mengambil makanan tadi?" Ino bertanya kesal tapi wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Aku memandang mereka bingung. Memang apa yang tadi kumakan? Tidak aneh-aneh kan.

"Pastel yang Sakura makan tadi ada kepitingnya. Sakura pingsan saat memakannya." Hinata menjelaskan kebingunganku. Aku mengerti, aku memang alergi dengan kepiting, tapi biasanya tidak sampai pingsan seperti ini. Aku melihat kulitku dan hampir semuanya memerah.

"Untung saja wajahmu tidak ikut merah, bodoh. Kalau tidak, kamu sudah sama seperti kepiting yang direbus." Ino tertawa sambil mengambilkan obat di atas meja. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku ke bantal untuk meminum obat. Mataku menangkap jaket abu-abu tersampir di atas sofa.

"Ah itu jaket Sasuke. Dia sedang membeli minuman." Hinata melihat ke arah pandanganku.

"Dia ke sini?" aku bertanya kaget.

"Bukan kesini lagi bodoh." Entah sudah berapa kali Ino memanggilku bodoh dalam lima menit ini, aku ingin menjitaknya tapi tanganku masih lemas. "Dia yang membawamu dengan panik ke rumah sakit. Hampir saja mobilnya menabrak tiang listrik di depan."

Ino tertawa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya wajah Sasuke saat Sakura jatuh ke arahnya. Setengah berlari, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke mobilnya membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit. Baru kali ini, Ino menyaksikan ekspresi lain dari wajah Sasuke yang biasanya minim ekspresi.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping pintu.

"Ah, Pangeran Penyelamat sudah datang." Ino menoleh ke arah pintu di belakangnya. "Ayo Hinata kita keluar." Ino menggamit tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar kamar. Saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Ino berbisik, "Manfaatkan waktumu, Sasuke."

Setelah Ino dan Hinata keluar, Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik." Aku berkata pelan. "Terima kasih Uchiha sudah menolongku."

Wajah Sasuke berkerut kesal mendengar ucapan terakhirku. Aku tahu dia pasti tidak suka dipanggil Uchiha seperti saat di restoran tadi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Uchiha?" dia bertanya dengan dingin.

Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Aku terdiam lama memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan. Akhirnya, aku menguatkan diri. Tujuanku datang ke reuni ini adalah untuk menyelesaikan masa lalu, bertemu Sasuke dan mengetahui kebenarannya. Sekarang, entah waktunya tepat atau tidak, aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menyebut kami _Freak Girls_?" aku akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganggu hidupku seminggu ini, bahkan bertahun-tahun. Sasuke terdiam lama dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. "Asal kau tahu, aku membencimu sejak kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan itu." Mata Sasuke menajam ke arahku saat aku menyebut kata benci padanya. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kau ingin menarik perhatian salah satu dari kami karena kau suka padanya, bukan?" Wajahku memerah menahan emosi mengingat masa lalu. "Tidak begitu caranya, Uchiha. Kau menghancurkan hidup kami, kau tahu? Kau tidak tahu gara-gara panggilan konyolmu itu, kami menjadi bahan gosip satu sekolah. Semua orang membicarakan kami dari belakang." Aku meneteskan air mata dan cepat-cepat aku hapus dengan tangan. Aku agak lega sekarang, setelah mengeluarkan semua beban di hatiku selama ini.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat menyesal saat mengetahui panggilan itu menyebar luas ke sekolah. Sampai saat ini aku merasa bersalah." Sasuke berkata dengan emosi.

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Dia merasa bersalah? Aku melihat ke dalam mata gelapnya, matanya tulus tidak menunjukkan adanya kebohongan.

"Aku tahu cara itu tidak berhasil. Apa yang aku harapkan waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikanku, malah sekarang semakin membenciku."

Aku merasa tersentuh mendengar pengakuannya. "Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Aku mencintainya sampai saat ini."

Entah kenapa aku merasa sesak. Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku mencoba tersenyum, "Jelaskanlah padanya apa yang terjadi, mungkin dia bisa mengerti."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Lalu? Apakah Hinata memafkanmu?" aku bertanya pelan, menyebut nama Hinata agak susah bagiku sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai dia, Sakura." Aku memandang Sasuke bingung. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk di tempat tidurku menghadapku. Tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Bekas merah di kulitku masih ada, tapi Sasuke tampaknya tidak peduli. "Saat itu, aku menyukai seorang gadis yang matanya berbinar saat membaca buku. Dia selalu berteriak kegirangan saat aku tunjukkan novel misteri keluaran terbaru." Aku kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Jadi, dia berusaha menarik perhatianku?

"Kau bodoh Sasuke."

"Ya. Aku merasa selalu bodoh di dekatmu, Sakura." Sasuke memelukku dan berbisik di telingaku. "Maafkan aku?"

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya menganggukkan kepala di pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

 _Someday, another good memory will replace the bad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Epilog**

.

"Ehem." Ino dan Hinata muncul di balik pintu masuk kamar Sakura. Sakura segera menjauhkan Sasuke dari pelukannya. "Dari apa yang aku lihat, benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh." Ino menggoda mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah menyamai kulitnya yang alergi dan sekarang dia benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus seperti kata Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino dan Hinata. Aku berhutang pada kalian." Sasuke berkata tulus.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, kau berhutang banyak padaku dan Hinata. Tanpa kami, si bodoh ini tidak akan pergi ke acara reuni hari ini." Ino tersenyum dan memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini.

"Kami sengaja membahas masa-masa saat SMP di kafe minggu lalu agar kamu mau ke reuni dan bertemu dengan Sasuke." Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Kami sudah tahu dari dulu alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya mengganggu kita."

"Apa? Sejak kapan kalian tahu?"

"Sejak panggilan itu dibuat." Ino menjelaskan sambil tertawa. "Kami semua sudah tahu Sasuke menyukaimu sejak lama. Yah, memang caranya salah. Tapi, dia sudah menjelaskan dan meminta maaf pada kami saat hari perpisahan sekolah. Sayangnya, hari itu kamu sudah pindah ke Kyoto."

Sakura terdiam, hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu dan tenggelam dalam masa lalu selama ini.

"Kami minta maaf tidak memberi tahumu secepatnya, Sakura." Kini Hinata yang berbicara dan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Mereka dulu sempat loss contact bertahun-tahun karena sibuk dengan sekolah.

"Jadi, Sasuke kapan kau akan menembak Sakura?" Ino bertanya menggoda mereka lagi.

"Secepatnya."


End file.
